


"General Danvers, We're Needed"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	"General Danvers, We're Needed"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift. Enjoy :=)

******

**London, England  
Secret Intelligence Service headquarters**

The office was neat and tidy, the wood-paneled walls giving it an old-fashioned air of elegance and sophistication. This was accentuated by the portrait of Queen Elizabeth II on the wall directly behind the large desk.

Seated before said desk, Alex and Astra exchanged a puzzled and somewhat worried glance. Although the DEO had free reign on U.S. soil, the same could not be said for other nations, and upon arriving at Heathrow Airport, the two women were almost-immediately met by agents from the UK’s Secret Intelligence Service, better known as MI-6, and were both ushered into a car with blacked out windows and soon deposited in the office they were in now.

Seated behind the desk was who they presumed to be the director of MI-6, a man who looked like he stepped out of an old World War II movie, Alex half-expected him to start smoking a pipe any second.

Finishing the file he was reading, he set it aside and, folding his hands before him, leaning forwards.

“So, Ms. Danvers and Ms. In-Ze is it?” he asked “quite the reputation you both have,” he turned to Astra “you especially, General”

“General?” Astra asked innocently

“No need to play that game with me, General,” the man chuckled “we’ve known all about Fort Rozz and the Americans ‘Department of Extra-normal Operations’ for years,” he smirked at Astra “unlike what they tell you, your organization isn’t as subtle as you claim”

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked point-blank.

“Ah, straight to the point I see, Ms. Danvers,” the man chuckled “the British government does not take kindly to foreign agents—even those of our allies—enforcing their own polices on our sovereign soil. The DEO has no jurisdiction here, or indeed anywhere outside the United States. That being said, we’re not simply going to sit back and allow potentially dangerous extraterrestrial entities run amok. _And_ I daresay that we also have more experience dealing with ‘extra-normal’ occurrences as well,”

He reached out, pressing a button on his desk.

“Send them in, please”

With a buzz, the door opened an elderly man and woman entering the room. Standing up, the still-unnamed gestured to them and then to Alex and Astra.

“Alex Danvers, Astra In-Ze, allow me to introduce John Steed and his associate Mrs. Emma Peel,” he introduced “you’re to work with them for the duration of this investigation”

“And if we don’t agree?” Astra wondered.

“Then you can fly back to America with a full RAF escort, General” the man told her. Giving the two newcomers a polite nod, he left, leaving the two women alone.

The man, Steed, also looked as if he had stepped out of an old movie, neatly dressed in a tailored suit and tie with a matching bowler hat and umbrella. His companion, Mrs. Peel, was dressed in a modern and sensible blouse and pants, that despite looking simple, still had the hallmarks of high-fashion.

“Well then, Ms. Danvers, was it?” Steed held out a hand “shall we get started?” he asked.

Liking him on sight, Alex accepted the handshake.

“Let’s” she agreed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly might expand on this one later on, but for the moment I hope everyone liked it :=). As for those of you who are wondering just who John Steed and Emma Peel are, they're both characters from the 1960s British TV show "The Avengers" (no, not those Avengers). Starring Patrick Macnee (6 February 1922 – 25 June 2015) as Steed and Dame Diana Rigg as Emma Peel, the show was both a cult hit in the UK and in the US. The big appeal was the banter and sexual tension between Steed and Peel which the writers were very crafty about not showing it one way or the other but lead to some great on-screen flirtation.
> 
> The show also had a unique connection to the James Bond franchise, firstly the overall tone was heavily inspired by the Bond films with Steed and succession of female assistants (Cathy Gale, Emma Peel, and Tara King) all taking on various Bond-esque threats but also in the casting.
> 
> Steed's first partner was a woman named "Cathy Gale" played by actress Honor Blackman (22 August 1925 – 5 April 2020[) who would go on to play Bond girl Pussy Galore, and Mrs. Peel herself would also go on to play a Bond girl, the character of Tresea "Tracey' Bond in the film "On Her Majesty's Sercet Service" who has the distinction of being the only woman who Bond actually married (although she was killed off on their wedding day). The title comes from the show's quote of "Mrs. Peel, we're needed" which was how Steed often contacted Mrs. Peel, often appearing in unique and off the wall ways, such as on a traffic light or even appearing on her TV set.
> 
> Mrs. Peel and her predecessor Cathy Gale are also credited with starting the trend of female superspies wearing leather catsuits, and Mrs. Peel was an icon of '60s mod fashion. The character's name is also something of a pun, as she was conceived to draw in more male viewers, as the story goes one of the writers wrote down 'a male appeal' and then turned it into the name 'Emma Peel' and went from there.
> 
> In 1998, "The Avengers" was turned into a feature film, with Uma Thurman as Mrs. Peel, Ralph Fiennes as Steed, and Sean Connery (yes, Bond himself) as the villain. The film was a major flop and both Thurman and Fiennes have absolutely _zero_ chemistry and the film even has them kiss, which kills the whole appeal of the original pairing. On the upside Connery is clearly having a blast and happily chews the scenery as he plays a Bond villain instead of Bond.
> 
> Fun Fact: The "Secret Intelligence Service" the real, official name for MI-6 was founded in 1909 and used the designation of MI-6 (short for Military Intelligce, Section 6) during World War II as a form of convience when they went by many different names. MI-6 wasn't officially acknowledged until 1994.
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
